Lelouch's Fundraiser
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has C. C. and Shirley host a fundraiser.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge got a lot of detentions, but he tended to run away from detentions. Because of that he was ordered to clean Principal Ashford's car. Lelouch said "I don't want to clean up this gross car. I would rather clean a garbage can." Lelouch thought up a sneaky idea. He snuck into Principal Ashford's office, took the principal's car keys, and started driving the car.

Lelouch had fun driving around the parking lot for an hour. However he quickly got bored so he jumped out of the car for fun. The car ran out of gas in the middle of the road. A large truck ran over the car.

Lelouch told Principal Ashford what happened. Principal Ashford calmed down after screaming for a half hour. Lelouch said "Don't worry dude. I know how to get you a new car. I'll have a fundraiser to raise money so you can get a new car."

The next day Lelouch said "C. C. I need to raise money for a car I accidentally destroyed so I need you to help me with a fundraiser."

C. C. sighed and said "Okay."

Lelouch said "You're the best."

C. C. said "I sure am. So do you have any plans on how to raise money?"

Lelouch smiled and said "Yes I do." Lelouch made signs that said "Give us money. Come on. Hurry up. Just give us the money bro."

C. C. said "I don't think these are very fancy signs."

Lelouch said "It's about raising money, not raising style."

C. C. said "You have school soon. How will you raise money?"

Lelouch replied "I'm so smart that I already thought of a way to take care of that problem. I had Shirley take a sick day from school so she can help you with the fundraiser."

C. C. said "You take advantage of her kindness."

Lelouch said "Well um stop talking."

Shirley showed up and said "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch said "Thank you for agreeing to help with the fundraiser. You're the best."

C. C. said "But you called me the best."

Lelouch said "You're both the best."

C. C. asked "What are we the best at?"

Lelouch replied "You're the best at being my cute buddies."

C. C. said "You might want to re-word that."

Lelouch said "I better hurry. School's going to start soon."

Shirley said "I hope that you have a great day at school Lulu."

Lelouch said "Yeah right."

C. C. and Shirley started holding up signs to advertise the fundraiser.

Shirley said "I've never seen you at school before C. C. Did you already graduate?"

C. C. replied "I'm immortal so it I think I graduated a few centuries ago."

Shirley nervously asked "So you like Lelouch?"

C. C. replied "Well um depends on your definition of like."

Shirley nervously said "Despite all the trouble Lulu causes I love him."

C. C. said "Then you know how I feel."

Shirley said "It seems like Lelouch will never date either of us."

C. C. said "Yeah. Instead he takes advantage of our feelings for him by having us raise money for a car he stupidly got destroyed."

Shirley said "Yeah. I'll have to make up a day of school for this."

C. C. said "Ripoff. Lelouch didn't even help at the fundraiser that he's supposed to be the host of."

C. C. and Shirley raised lots of money at the fundraiser, but they also raised lots of anger towards Lelouch.

C. C. said "Sometimes I feel like I'm Lelouch's sidekick."

Shirley said "Me too."

C. C. said "I wish I could be with someone who treats me like an equal instead of a fake friend."

Shirley said "Me too."

C. C. said "Well it seems like we have more common than we thought. We both want to be treated fairly by Lelouch and we're both super cute."

Shirley said "Yeah."

After school was over Lelouch walked back to C. C. and Shirley. Lelouch said "Hi people. Did you raise lots of money?"

C. C. said "We did."

Lelouch asked "Did you raise enough to get Principal Ashford a new car?"

C. C. said "Yes."

Lelouch said "Cool. I'll give the money to him." Lelouch grabbed the money and said "I'll be back soon."

C. C. said "When Lelouch comes back we should get our revenge on him. Maybe we should hit him or prank him."

Shirley patted C. C.'s head and said "I have a less extreme idea."

C. C. asked "What are you up to?"

Shirley said "Please trust me and don't do anything to Lelouch."

C. C. said "Okay." Shirley whispered her plan to C. C.

Lelouch returned a few minutes later and said "You 2 raised more money than Principal Ashford's last car cost. He was so happy about being able to buy a better car that he stopped giving me detentions. Thank you for helping with the fundraiser."

C. C. said "You're welcome Mr. Lamperouge. Please excuse us. We need to get going."

Lelouch said "Okay. Goodbye guys um I mean girls."

C. C. went a week without being home. Lelouch was getting confused. Suzaku visited Lelouch at his house. Suzaku said "Hi Lelouch. I came to make sure you're okay."

Lelouch said "Things are getting chaotic Suzaku."

Suzaku asked "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch replied "C. C. and Shirley spent the week together. It seems like they care more about each other than me."

Suzaku said "So you're jealous of their friendship?"

Lelouch replied "A accurate guess my dear Suzaku. I like it better when you, C. C., and Shirley all consider me the best guy ever and will do anything for me."

Suzaku asked "So you just want loyal sidekicks?"

Lelouch said "Um no, but helpers are helpful."

Suzaku said "You should apologize to them and start acting like a better friend to them."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay."

Lelouch went to Shirley's house. Shirley said "Hi Lulu. What's going on?"

Lelouch gave C. C. and Shirley flowers. He said "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your kindness. You're both great girls."

C. C. said "Thank you for your mature apology Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I want to make things up to you by taking you 2 to dinner."

Shirley said "Well me and C. C. have plans to go to dinner."

Lelouch said "Then I'll come and pay for everything."

C. C. said "Okay."

Lelouch convinced Suzaku to give him some money and started driving to the restaurant in a car he decided to borrow. On his way to the restaurant he accidentally drove the car into Principal Ashford's new car.

When Lelouch got to the restaurant he said "I need you 2 girls to help with another fundraiser. I broke Principal Ashford's new car and the car that I borrowed so we need to raise twice as much money."

Shirley said "I'm sorry Lelouch, but C. C. and I have a date tomorrow."

C. C. said "It's time for you to host your own fundraiser Lelouch."

Lelouch said "Okay. I'll raise money by myself." The next day Lelouch had Suzaku raise money for days by himself.


End file.
